Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny
Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny is the eighth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eighth episode of Season 1. It features the founder of the Mongol Empire, Genghis Khan, rapping against the Easter mascot, the Easter Bunny. It was released on April 20th, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as the Easter Bunny EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan Aaron Zaragoza as Jesus Christ (cameo) Dante Cimadamore as Jesus Quintana (cameo) Kurt as a man named Jesus (cameo) Jon Na as Genghis Khan's descendants (cameos) Lyrics 'Easter Bunny:' How you gonna battle? I invented hip-hopping! My little tail swinging and my big ears flopping! The Easter Bunny, baby. I deserve to be arrogant! You ugly, rapist, pelt wearing barbarian! Ooh, what you gonna do? You've got a bucket on your head and a fu manchu! The Great Wall couldn't keep you out of China! Watch me rub my foot for luck and stick it right up your vagina! 'Genghis Khan:' Ha, ha, ha, come on! Your bunny ass about to feel the wrath of Khan! Silly rabbit, you'll need more than luck! You've got two giant ears but can't hear that you suck! I drive a Mongol horde; your army is weak! What? You going to attack me with a posse of peeps? I'll bite off your tail and punch your teeth down your throat, Then butcher your family, and make a new coat! 'Easter Bunny:' Take it easy, baby. No need for this meanness. We should keep it peaceful, homeboy, Jesus! I give people candy. You just like to pillage. Why don't you get out of my face and go back to your village? 'Genghis Khan:' From Poland to Korea, I ravaged the land! Now my DNA's in dudes from New York to Japan! Ha! Easter my ass, you're not in the Bible! You're a fluffy bitch mascot for Hallmark in denial! Poll Trivia General *This is the first holiday-based rap battle. *This is the first battle where people with the same first name appear; however, they only appeared as cameos. *This is the first battle to feature an animal. *On August 22, 2016, "Season 5.5 will be coming soon. Keep your eyes peeled folks." was written in the description of the video. Production *As seen in the behind the scenes, the Easter Bunny was originally intended to wear a hat. Errors *When the Easter Bunny opens his mouth in his title card, the background is able to be seen through it. *At 0:17, Genghis Khan's torso shot is positioned too high, leaving the background visible at the bottom of the screen. *During the line "Your bunny ass about to feel the wrath of Khan!", Khan is misspelled as "Kahn" in the subtitles. *During the line "I drive a Mongol hoard; your army is weak!", the word "hoard" is used incorrectly. It should be spelled "horde" in the context Khan is using it. **This error also happens in Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. *During the line "We should keep it peaceful, homeboy, Jesus!", a man named Jesus' gardening rake isn't keyed out correctly in the middle. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History 8. Behind the Scenes. EPIC MAKEUP Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Ceciley EPIC MAKEUP EASTER BUNNY!!! Ceciley Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Jon Na Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Kurt